A Lily Among Snakes
by Grace Humphry
Summary: Who is really getting played? James and Scorpius? Lily and Bianca? Who knows? Love stories that weave in and out of each other just to remind you that love is hard and men are hot. Read and Review!
1. Hide Then Attack

**Hey this is my second child. A scorpius/lilyluna fic. Fun to write. Hope it's fun to read. If it sucks tell me and I will not continue.

* * *

**

**Hide Then Attack

* * *

**

Lily Luna Potter was scurrying down the corridor to the library while trying to readjust her uniform and clear away any traces of smudged lipstick from her cheek. She had just escaped from the most handsy, snogging fiend in all of Hogwarts. What made it so much worse was he she had not been prepared. He simply pulled her into a broom closet and attacked her face.

Lily turned into the library to see Macklan and Maeve Fairyhide her two best mates and children of her middle name name sake, reading their books hanging upside down on their table. They were fraternal twins and most of Hogwarts student body referred to them as the Fairyhide Freaks. They had inherited many of their mother's habits.

"Lily Love! Where are you trinket?" Lily panicked when she heard Gerald Lockhart calling after her.

"Bollocks" she muttered as she dove under Macklan and Maeve's table.

"Hello Lily" greeted Mae.

"Hello Mae, please don't let him know I'm here," Lily pleaded

"Okay" Mae's voice was very similar to her mother's dreamy wispy air. Macklan did not speak much but he was a very good listener, someone like Lily Potter needed that.

"Lily!" Gerald called stopping right in front of Lily's face. She could have easily spit and shined his shoes. "Fairyhide freaks have you seen my Lilikins? I cannot seem to find her anywhere. She and I have some unfinished business to attend to". Macklan rolled his eyes; his reading was often by Lily's many admirers.

"I'm sorry Gerald, but Lily had an allergic reaction and had to run back to the Slytherin dormitory's to sleep it off," Mae explained calmly. She actually enjoyed coming up with stories to cover up for Lily. With as much practice as she had, she was getting more creative and they were hardly repeats anymore.

"Allergic reaction to what?"

"Fluffernots, I can smell them. Your mouth is absolutely filled with them, poor Lily"

Gerald smacked a hand over his mouth "What are fluddernods?" his question muffled slightly by his hand.

"Fluffernots are miniscule creatures that make you say aloud all your bombastic, pompous notions" informed Macklan not lifting his eyes from his book "Our friend Lily is allergic to your mindless rubbish"

Gerald Lockhart froze in shock then left with a large "harrumph" leaving Lily to her giggle fits under the table.

"Macky, you are my knight in shining armor"

"Only for you Lily" he replied.

"Mae, are Fluffernots real?"

"Of course"

"I'll take your word on that." Lily pulled herself out from under the table to stand up straight. She dusted of her skirt and looked up to see her older brother, Albus, walking in looking completely and utterly confused.

"Hey Lil's why is Lockhart muttering something about an ungrateful, red headed, Slytherin temptress?"

Lily turned to Maeve "Oooh that's a good one. Much more original than the fiery flirt"

"Not as good as the ginger Veela snake" replied Mae.

"Very true"

"Lily, your giving the family more enemies" Albus sighed.

"What?" Lily asked baffled.

"Patrick Finnegan wouldn't let me use his quill today because of you"

"Finnegan and I were over in third year"

"Well he is holding a grudge, and Lockhart? What is up with that? He is a freakin' Hufflepuff for crying out loud!" challenged Albus

"And I'm a Slytherin! You are a Gryffindor and Macklan and Maeve are Ravenclaw! Now that I think about it, Hufflepuff is the only house I'm not connected too so that is the only safe house or boys" explained Lily with a shrug "Where I won't have to deal with them 24/7, have them bothering my friends for info, or have my brothers threatening them. Do you remember what James did to Henry Thomas my third year? He wouldn't look at me for weeks! All because James 'explained' what happens to guys who date his sister without getting the 'ok'."

"Serves him right, it s only polite to get the brother approval"

"No Al, I choose who I date. James is gone and you are NOT going to try to terrorize my love life as he did. Got it?" Lily's eyebrows shot up as she stared down her brother who was fuming, but Lily didn't care.

"Hey Mack, do you think you could help me find Sebastian. He seems to have run off again." Macklan nodded his head, stood up with his sister, and followed Lily out the door to find the missing cat, leaving Albus Potter steaming in the library.

"I can't believe he thinks he can tell me what to do" Lily ranted "Albus, James, even Hugo for that matter, have no say in my life. Because it is exactly that. MINE."

"Breaking hearts again, Potter?" came a voice from behind the trio. Lily turned to see no other than Scorpius Malfoy, leaning against a wall smirking his famous bad boy smirk. Lily Potter being Lily Potter simply, smirked back.

"He'll get over it" she replied. Maeve took in the scene with her all knowing look and Macklan just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"Who was it this time?" Scorpius asked honestly interested.

"Lockhart"

"A Hufflepuff? Well, that just won't do, they are just to, to…"

"Hufflepuffy?" asked Mae.

"Exactly"

"Well what do you think would be suitable, Malfoy?" Lily asked slightly irked. She had had enough of other people opinion of her romantic entanglements.

"Maybe, someone in your own house? Your own year?" Malfoy suggested.

"Nah, I prefer to do the unexpected"

"All ways living on the edge are we?" He began to cross to her, his penetrating grey eyes daring her to take a step back. She didn't, she had been playing his games for five years now. She had gotten used to them. He was soon only a foot away from her, forcing her to look up to look in his eyes. He simply towered over her 5' 7" frame.

"You knowing growing up with brothers gave me this complex. I just love to play with the big boys"

"Do you think that is wise, Lil?"

"I've been keeping up for a couple years now Scor. I think I am doing just fine."

"We'll see about that"

"Yes. We. Will." They continued glaring at each other waiting for the other to give up. They would have stayed there for hours if not for a little meow at their feet.

"Found him" declared Macklan.

"Sebastian!" Lily sang as she scooped up the black cat in her arms. She found when she stood back up that Scorpius had begun to walk away.

"This isn't over Malfoy!" Lily called down the hall. She was positive that this year, Scorpius' final year. Would be the year she would prove that she was more than just the youngest Potter. She was **the** Potter. A womanly force not to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Review!!!**


	2. Maneaters and the Conqueror

**Hmmm Little Lily is quite the gal ain't she? Haha here is some more of her conniving mind, the reason why she was placed in Slytherin.

* * *

**

**Man-eaters and the Conqueror

* * *

**

Lily was staring at the green, squishy mass before her. The supposedly good for you cooked spinach. She had lost appetite when she had to elbow her way through a bunch of sixth year Hufflepuff Scorpius fan girls. She continued to stab absent-mindedly at the leafy pile. Then her stabbing became murderous as she reflected on her conversation with Albus "Trying to tell me what to do" she mumbled.

Her potential murder weapon was snatched from her hand. Lily snapped her head up to glare at the culprit, her Slytherin mentor standing next to her best friend in her house. Bianca Jones and Olivia Oxford. Bianca was a seventh year who took Lily under her wing; she said that they were the same. Prized daughters of well-known wizarding families trying to make their mark. Bianca Jones was tall, thin, and with raven hair that took on a blue sheen in the right light with her pale skin it makes her emerald eyes stand out even more. Her eyes reminded Lily of her fathers, too wise for their own good. Lily had inherited her grandfather Potters hazel eyes. B said she could tell what mood Lily was in depending on what color was most dominate.

Olivia, or Ivy, became Lily's friend when she had an actual conversation with Mack on the train their first year. He said she had a great aura color, Mae agreed. Lily was beyond ecstatic when she was placed in Slytherin with at least someone she knew. Ivy had dirty blonde hair, and ivory skin like Bianca's but with more of an olive undertone. Her eyes were the color of cinnamon and according to her boyfriend, Tristan Krum, the son of ex-Quidditch player Viktor Krum; they could bewitch your heart with just one look. Tristan goes to Durmstrang like his father before him, but he and Ivy were constantly sending owls to each other.

Bianca was a professional man-eater. Perhaps Lily could blame her dating technique on her, but when she witnessed Bianca snogging various celebrities, Quidditch players, and heirs to old money, she had to admit that she was more than intrigued.

"Lilikins, slaughtering spinach is not very attractive," informed a slightly worried Bianca.

"No, but it is very entertaining" giggled Ivy. Lily groaned and pushed away her plate as her friends took their seats across from her. Lily had a headache, which grew more intense when the president of Bianca's fan club, Keeley Abbotson, came running down the aisle taking a seat next to Lily with her incredible shrill voice trying to get Bianca's undivided attention.

"Bee!" she shrilled louder "I just read in the Daily Prophet that the Minister of Magic's son fancies a certain dark haired beauty!"

"I thought you dumped him last month," asked Olivia turning to Bianca.

"I did. He still sends me sweets and love letters. They get more desperate every letter. You would think Jack would have more dignity than that."

"Apparently not" murmured Lily in awe. She had not quite been able to juggle her love interests with as much ease as Bianca had.

"Speaking of pathetic love interests" started Bianca "I heard about Lockhart, Lily. Nice work" she smiled approvingly. Keeley's face fell and she turned to Lily.

"Gerald? Gerald Lockhart fancies you!" Keeley shrieked loud enough that the entire hall heard her. All heads turned to look at Lily who just smiled and waved.

"Oh get over it Kiki" said Bianca "Don't be jealous of my little Lily, it isn't very becoming" Keeley's face looked as if Bianca had just eaten all of her caldron cakes that her mother sent every year on her birthday. Of course, Bianca did this once and when Kiki cried she told her that she had just done her a favor, because if Kiki gained another ounce Gilderoy would never look at her. Now Gilderoy was Lily's sloppy seconds.

Keeley had muddy brown hair and water blue eyes that she put far too much makeup on to try to make her eyes as striking as Bianca's.

Keeley absolutely loathed Lily, but she never voiced this aloud. All she craved was Bianca's acceptance; it took her three years to get Bianca to even let Keeley sit at the same end of the table as her. It only took three seconds after placements for Bianca to get up from her seat and it with the two new first years, Olivia and Lily. To say the least Keeley was bitter. At first Keeley tried to comfort herself with the fact that she only gave Lily that attention she did because of her last name, but as months and years went by she could see that Bianca and Lily had a true friendship and sisterhood that Keeley and Bianca would never have.

"They disgust me" Lily spat.

"Who poppet?" Bianca asked.

"Those girls who through themselves all over men, like Scor's fan girls, the twits that follow my brothers around, even the bimbo's who faun over golden boys like Lockhart." Lily turned to Keeley "No offense"

"None taken" she murmured darkly.

"Sorry kitten, not everyone can be like us or even like Ivy. The girl who committed the player Tristan after one date and one snog." Bianca looked over at Ivy with pride shining in her eyes. "You, my girls, are fantastic"

Keeley knew this comment excluded her.

"So Lily, why were you murdering you vegetables?" asked Olivia.

"Big brother is trying to be dictator"

"James? But he left" asked and confused Ivy.

"No, Al" Lil explained.

"I thought it was always James threatening people to stay away from you"

"It was, but now he is gone and Al feels the need to take over"

"That sucks," snorted Keeley, trying to be included.

"Very much so" confirmed Lily.

"James was always very good at threatening people" put in Bianca. She and James had been off and on since her third year. Whenever Lily asked her about the relationship, Bianca would say that James was one of her favorites. Lily knew James loved Bianca and that Bianca loved him too, but to get Bianca to say that is impossible. That is why lately the couple had been more off than on.

"How is James, Bianca?" asked Keeley. Lily found this very humorous since it was common knowledge that her and James exchanged letters four times a week and Keeley was asking Bianca how **Lily's **brother was doing.

"I wouldn't know," said Bianca as she nibbled on her cucumber "ask Lily"

Lily knew Bianca Jones well enough that this was her way of saying 'he isn't talking to me; please tell me he isn't seeing anyone'. Keeley turned to Lily.

"Lily?" Keeley inquired.

"James is fine, he actually is working at Flourish and Blots as a stock boy. He is trying to get into the Daily Prophet without dad's help. He also loves his new bachelor pad in London," said Lily looking mainly at Bianca.

"That's respectable," agreed Bianca with a slight smile tugging on her lips. Lily shook her head with a smile, Bianca and her pride. What was with everyone and his or her pride herself, Bianca, Scorpius, even Albus? That is when it hit her, something that would guarantee her winning the ongoing game with Scorpius and what would blow up in Al's face. There was a reason why she was in Slytherin, the house of the cunning.

* * *

**Oooooo What's gonna happen?**


	3. Phase 1 and Quidditch

**The evil plan is about to commence and Lily is getting feisty!  


* * *

**

**Phase 1 and Quidditch

* * *

**

Christian Thomas. Gryffindor Seeker. One of Hogwarts most eligible bachelors. Scorpius Malfoy's rival. Albus Potters best friend, and Lily Potter's new target. It was perfect it would get Scorpius' attention and piss off Al. Lily as almost giddy with the thought. It wouldn't be hard she'd get him to ask her to Hogsmeade where Al and Scorpius would be to see them together. Just perfect. There was a Quidditch game that day and if Gryffindor won she would fluff his ego a bit, if they lost she would console him. The game was also against Slytherin, everything was perfect.

She sat in the stands on Bianca's right in their front row spots. While Christian was flying around the pitch keeping his eyes out for the snitch, Lily shot him her toothpaste ad smile. He smiled back,_ good_ she thought. Throughout the rest of the game when Christian would look at her, she would smile or send him a small flirtatious wave. When he caught the snitch, as she knew he would, he raised it in the air and smirked at her. Lily made an impressed face and clapped. Bianca raised one eyebrow ay her, Lily just shrugged and smiled. Later in the great hall was where she carried out her plan.

"If you had pulled your head out of your arse and actually looked for the snitch we would have won, you pathetic little twit" Scorpius bellowed at the third year seeker, Trevor Avery over dinner that night.

"Temper, temper" Bianca tsked.

"Oh shut up, Bee" he spat "What would you know about Quidditch"

"Absolutely nothing" she replied as she sipped her tea, "I bet Lilikins could tell you loads, from how absorbed she was during the game by some enemy seekers"

Scorpius turned to Lily who was just pushing the remains of food on her plate with a fork.

"Absorbed were you Potter?" asked a tense Malfoy. She pretended not to hear him; she knew how it irritated Scorpius to be ignored.

"Potter" he called her still did not reply "Potter" he tried again still nothing. "Lily!" he called. Lily smiled she loved it when he called her by her first name; he only used it when he was desperate. She looked up deciding he had squirmed just enough.

"I'm sorry Scor. Did you say something? I was just thinking about the Quidditch game"

"According to Jones you weren't exactly a loyal fan"

"That's debatable really. I mean my father was a seeker on the Gryffindor team when he was here"

"My father also used to be a Death Eater, doesn't mean I'm going to try and bring back Voldemort" Lily frowned at this comment.

"Not the same thing"

"From my view Gryffindor house is just as bad"

"Well that's too bad, Malfoy" Lily sneered "I think I'm going to go congratulate them on their win"

She could feel all the angry glares and gawkers on the back of her head as she rose from her seat and meandered over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to Albus across from Christian and the entire hall muted.

"Lily what are you doing here?" asked Albus almost appalled. Lily ignored him.

"Congrats on the win, Thomas" she smiled at him just as she had during the game.

"That's quite the compliment coming from a Slytherin" he commented.

"Then it must be your lucky day" this made him smile.

"Well I did it have some friendly faces that encouraged me throughout the game" he hinted at their interactions earlier that day.

"Those always seem to help"

"Will I be seeing more of those in the future?" he asked.

"We'll see, friendly faces need encouragement as well you know" Lily rose got up and left the table and only turned around to say "Oh Al, Mum can't seem to find Blankie and wants to know if she's with you" Al reddened in embarrassment from the reminder of his childhood comfort blanket. When Lily left the hall Maeve and Mack left the Ravenclaw table, to follow her and Bianca Jones began to clap.

"Well done Potter" she murmured "Looks like Christian Thomas isn't just your rival in Quidditch and academics any more dear Scorpius."

"Shut up Bianca"

* * *

Later the next day Lily was sitting under a tree by the Black Lake with Macklan and Mae reading the latest letters from her parents and James.

_Dear Lily,_

Read the letter from her parents.

_Your father has been dreadful these last few weeks. You and your brother have only been gone six weeks and he is in that mood again. He continues to mope about the house looking at your and our brothers' baby pictures ranting about your first words and acts of accidental magic. I hope he does not drive poor James mad with his frequent visits. Work has been slow for him so he has a lot of spare time; he has been having lunch with James at the Leaky Caldron three times a week. Teddy and Victoire have dinner with us just as often, your father keeps hinting at marriage and children. He misses the sounds of little feet scampering down the hall and lisps; I married a very sentimental man. Do not worry though; your Uncle Ronald is taking care of suitable distractions. _

_I hope you are happy and well. Please do not give your brother a hard time about trying to fill James' shoes, you know how he is, try not to let Sebastian get into too much trouble. Eat all your meals. I mean it Lily Luna, do not make me send Granny Molly to force feed you blood pudding and hogs head stew. Send my love to Macklan, Maeve, Olivia, and Bianca. __Try__ to figure out your holiday plans faster than a __**day**__ before the break starts. Behave yourself with the boys and do not let your temper get the best of you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Lily smiled and continued on to her next letter, from James,

_Dear Baby Sister Lils,_

_Dad has gone completely mental, it is hard keeping a low profile when your famous father keeps popping in to just "look around". I finally got him to stop when I promised to have lunch with him frequently. It's first year at Hogwarts all over again. I had been so excited to leave home when I received my letter, being the oldest I had no one there. Teddy tried to help, but I missed Albus being a Mummy's boy and always getting me in trouble and I missed you filching my broomstick when you decided you were going to be a seeker just like Dad. By my sixth year of Hogwarts, I was so ready to become editor and chief of the Daily Prophet. I was excited that I would get to spend years working up to it, on my own in the city. Now I running Quidditch drills with Al, helping you find your precious cat, even Bianca flirting with third years when she was angry with me._

_For mum and dad's Christmas present I am going to send them to Greece, do not tell them. The only reason I am telling you this is because I want you to stay with me in my flat during the holidays. Al is going to Christian's and I don't want to celebrate Christmas all by my lonesome. Even though I am demanding you to stay with me, this does not mean that you get to drag me to Bianca's annual New Year's party. I know you just want us to be 'together and happy forever' and as do I, but Bianca has decided that. Do. Not. Go. Meddling. Even though I have one more question to ask, is she really with Jack Kensington? Read it in the Prophet almost chucked my cookies. He isn't even her type!_

_Your Amazing Older Brother,_

_James_

Lily turned to Maeve who was writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic's Magical Creature department about the dangerous side effects of delayed Fluffernots treatment.

"Mae, could I borrow your spare quill and a piece of parchment?" she asked.

"Sure, Lily" Macklan handed Lily the ink as she gathered the supplies.

_Dear Amazing Older Brother James,_

She began

_Hogwarts misses you too. Al has tried to carry one your threats with various males at the school. It is so out of his character to be intimidating. Your gift idea for mum and dad is smashing; t would be even more smashing f you put my name on it as well. Just think it wouldn't be possible without my amazing ability to keep my mouth shut. You know you love me. I would absolutely love to spend the holidays with you in your 'bachelor pad'. _

_Going to Bianca's party is tradition! Like every year when we go to Granny and Grandpa's house and she chases me around with food trying to fatten me up, claiming boys do not find skeletons attractive. You don't mess with tradition no matter how painful it is for one person. No Bee is not seeing Jack; she ended that weeks ago after only one outing. She finds him pitiful and regrets that one outing immensely. I can tell she misses you even though she would never say it during a public conversation. You should come visit. Not for Bianca, but for me, and Al, Rose, Hugo even Macklan and Maeve would like to see you. Sebastian misses getting his fur all over your sweaters and robes, I am sure headmaster McGonagall wouldn't mind. You always said you had her wrapped around your finger. Prove it. _

_Your sister who is __**not **__a baby,_

_Lily_

Lily gave Maeve back her quill and ink and ran off to get Pidge, he brother's owl.

* * *

**This story has now become a story about James and Bianca as well. I like it though. Review!**


	4. Memories and Pride

**Memories and Pride

* * *

**

Scorpius was glaring at the Gryffindor side of the potions class. What was so great about Christian Thomas? What was so great about him that Lily Potter had to cross over into enemy territory? Usually Lily was crazy loyal to the house, but so had Bianca until the eldest Potter had started writing her those silly love letters. He and Bianca had been friends since birth because of their mother's society gatherings and they told each other everything. They were frustrated with each other at the moment. They were both being hypocrites because of their pride. Both in love and to stubborn to admit it.

Bianca had confirmed Lily was only interested in Christian to make him jealous, but she could have done that with any other man. Why this one?

"You know Scor, I think if you glare at him for five more seconds he will burst into flames," said a very sarcastic Bianca. Bianca was only sarcastic when she was frustrated, most of the time she was just blunt and honest.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked under his breath.

"No" she replied sharply. He waited knowing she would talk about it anyway.

"He hasn't written me in weeks" she huffed.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Potter. I didn't believe him when he dropped the ultimatum, but he is following through. It's kind of sexy…"

* * *

_Bianca was riding the lift up to her parent's hopefully vacant flat in London, James had told her that he would be there and he always kept his word. She just hoped this time he didn't. She opened the door tentatively and began to walk through the foyer, her heels clicking on the marble floor. The French doors that lead to the balcony were open letting the cool wind blow in on the last night of August. James Potter was leaning against the railing in all his grubby glory. Since getting out of school, he had been in London spending the summer with Bianca, trying to get a job because he was qualified and not because of his name. It was harder than he thought. _

_Bianca stood in the entryway waiting for him to speak. _

_"Where have you been?" he asked in a very calm neutral voice his back still facing her. _

_"I was out" she replied hesitantly._

_"With whom?" he asked. She swallowed and tried to clear her voice to sound confident, she had issues with that around James. He was so unnerving. _

_"Henry Nimbus" she whispered._

_"19, Ravenclaw, heir to Nimbus Broomsticks. I believe we went to his Christmas party last year. Your mother introduced him." Bianca did not like it when James was like this; it was like the calm before a storm._

_"James it was nothing" she ran to stand beside him._

_"Then why didn't you tell me?" she could see the angering smoldering beneath the surface of his eyes. _

_"I don't know," she whispered. He finally turned to her; she was shocked by the intensity of his usually warm brown eyes._

_"I'm guessing he didn't meet expectations" he concluded "Or else I would have had the pleasure of meeting him again"_

_"Stop it" she pleaded. Bianca was never vulnerable, only with James._

_"Did he kiss you Bee?" He started to lean in, Bianca shook her head. "Did he try?" James hedged._

_"Yes" she mumbled._

_"Hmm" he considered "What would happen if I tried to kiss you Bee? Would you deny me" Bianca took these as rhetorical questions, her lips began to tremble when she felt his warm breath on her face._

_"Don't tease me James," she growled._

_"I think you deserve it. You go off with these other men and I stay loyal, is that fair?" his eyebrows shot up, his lips millimeters from hers. _

_"Do you want other women James?" Bianca challenged. _

_"No, I want to be your only man. I mean it Bianca Jones; it's just me or nothing"_

_"You don't mean it. You could never stay away," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. _

_"Oh but I do." He searched her face looking for anything, anything at all "I love you, Bianca" She exhaled but remained silent. When she did not respond, he left, leaving poor Bianca Jones an emotional mess looking over London._

_The next day was the train back to Hogwarts and Bianca knew she would see James. He would have to come to see his family off. She was sitting in her usual compartment looking out on the families coming through the platform she stopped breathing when she watched Lily Potter and her father run through, all smiles. James would not be far behind. Next came Albus Potter and his mother, followed by James. He was stilling wearing what he had on the night before. He was looking rugged with five o'clock shadow and red bloodshot eyes. _

_A large group of third years passed and Bianca lost track of him. She was still looking out the window when she heard the compartment door closed. She whirled around, startled to see James standing the running his fingers through his hair, looking down to the floor._

"_Hello James" she greeted. He looked up to her with intense tired eyes. With two large steps, he closed the space between them and crashed his lips onto hers. Bianca pulled at his shirt collar, cherishing his warm lips melding with hers, his fingers weaved themselves to her thick soft hair. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, and then he kissed the corner of her mouth down to her neck where he nipped gently. She tried to contain her moan which was impossible while blew on the sensitive skin on the base of her ear. His hands traveled to the sides of face and he looked into her deep emerald eyes and said._

"_Goodbye Bianca" Bianca's heart broke when he left her. Lily found her ten minutes later, a crying heap on the floor.

* * *

_

"Bianca I do not want to hear about your turn on's" grumbled Malfoy.

"Sorry deary, I just get lost in thought." Bianca replied cheekily. "Speaking of turn on's, are you going to find out Lily's or are you going to let Thomas?"

"Who says I'm interested?" Scorpius asked in his haughty voice.

"Your eyes, whenever you look at her" he looked at Bianca's who's eyes had softened. "Are you going let go of your pride, Scor?"

"Are you?" he countered.

* * *

**Dramatic!!! Go check out my other story! A Sniff and a Thought of My Lifes Love. Review!! **


	5. Invitations and Surprise!

**Omg, I forgot that Luna really did have twins, but they were both boys. Oh well I love Maeve and Macklan.

* * *

**

**Invitations and Surprise!

* * *

**

Christian Thomas was sitting with his frantic best friend, Albus Potter.

"I thought studying for OWLS was hard," Al complained.

"Studying isn't that bad" mumbled Christian, lately he had not been preoccupied with is normal woes. His hormonal rampant thoughts were filled, with a certain mischievous red head.

"Sixth year was great. A nice break before hell." Albus chucked his latest notes into the Gryffindor fireplace. Al groaned when he heard a group of giggling girls come through the portrait.

"Thanks Rosie" said an extremely familiar voice; Al looked over to Chris and knew exactly who had just walked in the door because of Chris straightening up in the big armchair. Lily pushed Al's books on the floor and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey can I borrow Pidge?" she asked.

"No" Al replied gathering his papers off the floor.

"Too late, he's on his way to Jamsie poo right now." She smirked.

"Great" he sighed. Christian was casually trying catch Lily's eye, by stretching and fidgeting. Lily knew what he was trying to do she always knew.

"Hey Chris" she smiled at him.

"Hey Lils" Chris was trying desperately to keep his cool.

"What are you two kids up to?" she asked, flipping her thick red hair over her shoulder her eyes shifting to gold, she was feeling mischievous today.

"NEWTS. Studying. Go away." growled Albus.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave" she stood up and moseyed over to the door, looking over her shoulder she smirked "See you later, Chrissy"

_Cannot let her go yet _he thought. Albus was too preoccupied by his aggravated mumbling to see Christian rocket out the portrait to speak to Lily, too bad for Christian because she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

James had finished reading Lily's letter with a sigh of relief. So Bianca wasn't with Jack. James had been moping in the Three Broomsticks pining away for his love when he found that Jack, the obnoxious drunk, had been pining for her too, he wanted to die. When he had said goodbye he knew she would have her boyfriends, he just had not planned to meet them. His ego had been wounded slightly by the physical differences between him and Jack.

James was 6'3", broad shouldered, and had toned muscle all over his body **(I think I have a crush on James now, passionate, rugged, sexy, yummy) **while Jack was 5'11", pasty, and lanky. He knew they had snogged; he had the usual sick puppy love symptoms. _I wonder if there are others_, he pondered. Bianca always had many invites to Hogsmeade, he could just happen me in Hogsmeade the same weekend, see the others… _No!_ He mentally screamed. _I said goodbye. It is over, but Lily did invite me. _He knew using his sister as an excuse was pitiful, but that was all he had. _I am so pathetic.

* * *

_

It was the breakfast before a Hogsmeade day and Lily was sitting across from Scorpius having a staring contest. "You two are so juvenile" scoffed Bianca turning to Ivy "Put me down for ten galleons on Lilyflower," she whispered. Yes, Olivia Oxford was taking bets.

"Thanks for the support Bee" murmured Malfoy.

"I am being supportive darling, supportive of my prodigy," Bianca laughed but was soon cut off by the silence of the hall

"Hey Lily" greeted Christian timidly. Scorpius broke his concentration to glare at his rival.

"Hello Christian" said Lily oozing charm and flirtation "Brave of you to cross to this table"

"Well I am a Gryffindor" he smiled. Scorpius made a gagging sound. Bianca raised her eyebrow at the situation before her. _Today going to be interesting,_ she thought. "Well actually Lily I was wondering if I could be your date to Hogsmeade today" Lily's smile was stunning, which made Christian feel a lot better about crossing into enemy territory.

"I'd love to" she replied.

"Great" he responded relieved "I'll meet you the gate then" Christian walked back to his table with a new boost of confidence.

"Looks like Potter has made a new conquest" sneered Keeley.

"Keeley, I told you," stated Bianca "jealousy is not an attractive look for you" Lily and Olivia, giggled which made Keeley fume just like Scorpius.

"Who's your date today, Bee?" asked Ivy.

"No one" she said with confidence yet with a slight edge of uncertainty.

"Why? Did no one ask you?" bubbled Keeley

"Of course I was asked Kiki!" Bianca snapped "Just no one was up to par this week" Bianca avoided eye contact with the two people in the loop of the on goings of her love life, Lily and Scorpius.

Christian and Lily were walking down to Hogsmeade with Olivia and Bianca who had insisted on the four of them linking arms as they strolled down the hill.

"Olivia!" Bianca sang as they approached the small town.

"Yes Bianca" she laughed.

"Let us go to Honeydukes so we can shove our faces with sugary sweets until we are so fat that our dear Lily" she nudged Lily "has to roll us back to school"

"Okay deary, let us go get fat!" with that Bianca unlinked her arm from Lily's and very uncharacteristically skipped to Honeydukes.

"You have very interesting friends" Chris commented.

"I could say the same about yours, considering I am your best mates little sister. Which reminds me" Lily stopped them and turned to look at Christian in the face "does Al know you're here with me?"

"No" he sighed. Lily whistled.

"You are in soooo much trouble when he finds out" she snickered.

"Which is why I'm putting it off for as long as possible, but when it happens it will be worth it" His smile really seemed genuine and sweet, which made Lily feel guilty about using him in her attempt at conquering Scorpius. She had an excuse to look away when she heard Bianca's sugar high evil laugh. She couldn't see where she was and it didn't matter until she heard Bianca's scream. She pulled Christian along as she ran to find Bianca.

Bianca was at the brink of tears and in shock, Lily slowed with Chris at her side thinking_ nothing brings Bianca to such emotional outburst except…_

Outside of Zonko's Joke Shop was James Sirius Potter.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!!!! Review!!!!**

* * *


	6. Tears and Knickers

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.** **I am sorry! I know I have been gone awhile. I am sorry. Especially on a cliffhanger! Well here it is. Hope I do not disappoint. **

**Tears and Knickers**

_He's right here,_ thought Bianca. _Why does he look hotter every time I see him?_ "James!" She heard Lily scream. Lily ran and jumped into his arms. The siblings just hugged each other forgetting the people around them. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You invited me" he replied trying to keep his eyes off Bianca. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ He thought.

"She's going crazy you know" Lily eyed her brother. He tried to ignore her, skimming his eyes over Bianca turning to Christian with a questionable look on his face.

"Hey Chris, how's it going mate?" James and Christian met in the middle to shake hands.

"Good man, its going great," replied Christian with a little waver in his voice. Sure he had been to the Potter's on many occasions and spent a lot of time with James, but this was different he was on a date with his sister. Olivia decided to share this information with the world. You see Ivy does not do well in stressful situations.

"He's on a date with Lily!" She screamed. Lily and Bianca's head snapped to glare at her. "Sorry, Lily" she whimpered "It was so tense"

"You could say that again," said Bianca

"It was so tense," repeated Olivia. Bianca sighed and Lily smacked her hand to her face.

"Really?" Tensed James, turning to Bianca. "Where's your date B"

"Well, um, you see… there was a…" she stuttered.

"Bianca didn't come with a date!" screamed Ivy yet again from the uncomfortable stress. Bianca blushed. James cocked his eyebrow. Bianca never went without a date. At Hogwarts, she always went with him and if they were fighting, she would find someone to make him jealous. She tried to hide her face behind her green scarf, from James' penetrating stare she could tell it was not working.

"Okay!" called Lily "Ivy! Christian! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Chris Thomas was already on his way over still worried James might decide to hex him. Ivy had to was pulled away from the drama by a flustered Lily.

"Hello Bianca" His face was stone. Bianca hated it; she did not know that he was having trouble keeping up the façade.

"James, please can we talk?"

"We're talking right now" James knew he was being cruel and Bianca was on the brink of tears.

"In private" she croaked. James curtly nodded his head as they began walking to the Shrieking Shack. The broken couple strolled in silence stopping at the fence surrounding the haunted property.

"You came without a date?" asked James.

"Yes" she whispered. She looked up into his eyes watching his walls fighting to stay up.

"God Damn it B" he sang out in frustration "You were supposed to be here with someone so I could see that you had moved on and that I was really worth nothing to you"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Her tears started to spill over "James, I love you" she closed the distance between them pressing her lips to his. The kiss was wet with her tears. James kissed her back passionately unable to control himself, cupping her face and weaving his fingers through her hair. Bianca clutched his shirt wishing her heaven would never end. James had other plans. He pulled away with Bianca still tangled with him.

"Bianca, no, you can't do this to me" Bianca's tears fell harder.

"Do what?" she screamed, "Love you?"

"B, it would kill me to lose you. You would leave me"

"No I won't, James! I love you; it's killing me, not being yours"

"Once you feel confident that I couldn't be able to leave you, you would go back to your ways and I refuse to share"

"I wouldn't!" Bianca buried her face into James shirt, crying.

"I can't risk it B," James whispered as he held her as the sobs racked through her body.

Lily, Christian, and Ivy were in the Three Broomsticks drinking their butter beers contemplating on today's latest drama. "I really thought your brother was going to knock my block off," said a slightly lightheaded Christian Thomas.

"That's the least of my worries Hun", Lily replied chugging her butter beer. He turned to look at her a little stunned "Sorry Chris, but my brother and my best friend are acting really weird right now"

"They are totally still in love!" exclaimed Ivy.

"Duh" was Lily's amazing reply, but she was a little distracted. Scorpius and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team walked in to the pub and made a beeline for their table.

"Thomas" scoffed Scorpius.

"Malfoy" he nodded back.

"Yes boys, I'm proud you know each other surnames," commented Olivia. Lily laughed embarrassing Christian.

"Get on to your own table, boys" Lily laughed.

"No" said Malfoy glaring at Christian.

"Excuse me?" asked Lily raising her eyebrows.

"This is the Slytherin table, Thomas has to go"

"Well aren't you a big strong man?" Lily laughed, "Claiming a table?"

"Lily you know this is where we always sit"

"That's why I'm sitting here"

"You can but **he** can't" Scorpius growled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist" He was so flustered he could not deal with her coolness.

"Don't get **your **knickers in a twist!" he retorted. Lily simply smirked. _Bianca will be so proud._

"Who says I'm even wearing knickers?" The pub went quiet and butter beer sprayed out of Olivia's nose.

"Whoa" whispered Christian. Scorpius pulled Lily out of her chair and pulled her into a corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Their faces were centimeters apart.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry" Lily smiled cheekily.

"Lily" he growled. She sighed.

"I'm just playing your games, Scor"

* * *

**Review Please! I love you duckies! Read my other story too!**


	7. The House Lockdown

**This story is getting a lot of love! Yay Love! The whole knickers thing was actually the inspiration for this entire story.

* * *

**

**House Lockdown

* * *

**

"Why are we here?" asked a tired Maeve.

"So Lily can make Scorpius Malfoy angry" replied an uninterested Macklan.

"Well it seems to be working"

Lily and the twins were laying on the soft grass in the Quidditch Pitch eating liquorice wands watching the Gryffindor practice above them, knowing the Slytherin practice was right after and starting in seven minutes. After the commando confession in the Three Broomsticks, Christian had been increasingly clingy, Albus had noticed which made him paranoid along with Scorpius. Making Lily increasingly giddy. Today Christian was trying to be charming and flirty while trying to be a good captain to his team, realizing this task to be increasingly difficult as the practice progressed. Good thing it ended in five minutes.

"Five minutes" reminded Maeve.

"I know" Lily smiled.

"Scorpius is always five minutes early"

"I know" her eyes shifted to gold, their most prominent color lately. A shadow was casted over Lily's face of an eight foot tall man.

"Potter" he growled.

"Dear, your in my sun, and lets face it; I really need a tan"

"What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with my Quidditch captain" She waved at Christian who had noticed Scorpius' arrival.

"Technically **I'm** your Quidditch captain, well I would be if you were loyal to your house"

"If you want loyalty Scor, go snog a Hufflepuff" the trio in the grass stood propelling themselves toward the sky.

"I would never snog a Hufflepuff" he spat.

"Good" she laughed "Their not that great anyway" Scorpius was confused, she was being charming. All part of her plan.

Christian had had enough of the Slytherin's conversation by now, noticing Lily's aura effecting the usually bitter Scorpius to smile. _Now or never_ he thought. He pointed his broom toward the ground and fell more than flew to the space between Lily and Scorpius, leaping off his broom to face Lily.

"Why hello Christian" she said amused by his anticts. His reply was to pull her to his chest and snog her. Lily was to shocked to respond as he nipped at her bottom lip and tried to gain entrance with his tongue. Realizing this was **not** apart of the plan she pushed hard on his chest and took three steps back "Woah big boy. Slow down. Breathe"

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" he screamed a her in his moment of desperation. Lily was so discombobulated by the fail of her plan that she hadn't quite planted her footing. So when another man plled her to his chest she sunk right into every crevise. Which she didn't really have a problem with realizing, it was an incredibly angry sexy Mr. Malfoy.

"She is on house lockdown" he snarled.

"What?!" Lily protested trying to pull away from his body. His arms were like steel cables holding her to him. "You can't put me on Llockdown!"

"Yes I can" replied a heated Scorpius "I can get a majority of the house to agree with me and you know it, so until further notice no taking to anyone outside Slytherin and no going anywhere but with a Slytherin. No Hogsmeade either."

"Yes, dad" she replied sarcastically. She turned to wave at a distracted Maeve and a neutral Macklan, as Scorpius dragged her back to the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe you are agreeing with him!" Lily shrieked at dinner that night.

"You've been very naughty lately Lilikins" replied Bianca as she licked the pudding off her spoon.

"You deserve lockdown. Face it Potter." informed a slightly to confident Keeley.

"Shut up Keeley, your just bitter about Gerald." spat Lily shrinking Keeley back into her seat.

"Scor, we are the only house who does lockdowns. We need to stop these archaic rules!"

"No, Potter. No getting out of this" Lily glanced at Olivia for help who shrugged as if saying_ If only you hadn't been so wreckless._

"You are being ridiculous! What am I supposed to do while everyone goes to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Stay at home and knit?"

"Someone is staying with you" said Malfoy coolly.

"I don't need a babysitter"

"Yes you do"

"Ok" Lily thought quickly "Ivy can stay with me"

"She'll let you out"

"Then who?" she asked irritated.

"Me. I don't trust anyone else to be able to handle you" Lily hated being talked about this way. What made her angry was knowing it was true.

"Well, then tomorrow I will show you just how difficult it can be to handle me!" Lily knocked down a clump of first years hanng by the door of the Great Hall as she stormed out.

"Surprised you had the balls, Scor" said a somewhat proud Bianca.

"It had to be done" He watched the spot infront of him where she had sat during her tantrum "Lord she is hot when she's angry"

* * *

_New Plan_ Lily thought the next morning as she sat in front of her trunk staring at her casual clothes _Make Scor succumb to my charms today_. With that thought she smiled and pulled out the clothes she knew would make him snap.

* * *

Scorpius was laying across the black leather couch in the Slytherin common room when he watched Lily barrel up the stairs in the worst outfit for Scorpius Malfoy's self control. The v-neck shirt of his her and Bianca had stolen his fifth year and the shorts that hugged her bum and showed off her long lean creamy legs. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she wore no shoes. He loved it when she was so casual. This was the way she usually dressed on Sundays, when she usually stayed in the common room; but it was just her and Scorpius leaving him with no excuses not to make his claim on her.

She ran up to the couch where he lay and st on the arm near his feet. "Hello Scor" She purred.

"Lily" he nodded gritting his teeth slightly.

"Does it make you angry when other men look at me?" she asked as she lid down the arm towards his feet, falling into a crouch.

"No" the strain in his voice and face became more pronounced.

"I think your lying" she extended her leg up the side of the couch lightly brushing his pants. "You say you hate my recklessness, but I think you secretly love it" She launched herself forward laying herself on his chest pulling him to his side. "Tell me the truth Scor, just tell me the truth" he shivered with her warm breath caressing his ear. He was losing control and he didn't like it, shooting up from the couch he ran across the room to the fireplace and rested his head on the mantel. Lily laughed "Don't run away baby. Come back and play"

"Play?" he asked "You want to play" Scorpius turned on her and was satisfied when he say the smallest glimmer of fear in her eyes. Four long strides is what it took to close the distance between them. Scorpius Malfoy rested his arms at the top of the couch and loomed over her. "I don't know if your good enough to play with the big boys" She had him. She knew she did. She just needed to make one more move and pick it wisely. She smirked up at him and shrugged her left shoulder, showing it to saw the panic as he stared at the newly exposed flesh. "Bullocks" he whispered before falling in on her and catching her lips in his.

The moment they'd both been playing for, the first kiss. Lily had won. Scorpius had grown weak with the years of sexual tension and they were both very glad about that. The kisses were hot, heated and messy. They didn't care, it was possibly the most fulfilling moment in their lives. Scorpius had relaxed into the couch with one hand in her hair and the other on the side of waist while she seemed to be climbing up his chest. She wanted to feel the stubble along his jaw with her fingers. To Lily, he was the only **real** man at Hogwarts, he looked like a man, he smelt like a man, and know she was sure that he _tasted_ like man. He was certain no other lady would fit that perfect in his arms. Eventually when Scorpius realized there would be no decent ending point he pulled her face off of his and informed Lily "You will not be seeing Christian Thomas anymore"

* * *

**There you go people who have been comlaining about to much James and Bianca. Goodness Gracious. Review!!!**


	8. Boundaries

**This story is getting a lot of love! Yay Love! The whole knickers thing was actually the inspiration for this entire story.

* * *

**

**Boundaries  


* * *

**

Bianca strolled into the common room an hour before the rest of the school was to return thinking about James, as usual. She was shocked to find Lily laying on the couch concentrating on her breathing and Scorpius sitting in his giant leather chair by the fire, staring at the flames. Bianca narrowed her eyes "Lilyflower, how is my dear Scorpius as a kisser?" Scorpius sighed and massaged his temples.

Lily giggled "Don't be angry Scor, she always knows"

"Yes, yes I do" Bianca practically skipped over to Lily's couch, lifting Lily's feet as she sat down, placing them across her lap. "So who caved?"

"He did"

"Good girl"

"She cheated" Scorpius grumbled.

"Did not"

"You might as well had come up the stairs in your birthday suit"

"I'll save that for next time" she laughed "You're just angry because my shoulder is the reason for your demise"

"Really?" asked an amused Bianca "Mr. Malfoy I thought you had more resistance than that"

"Well, he did last five years"

"He still caved"

"I'm glad" The first comment all day to make Scorpius truly smile.

"Yes, because Lily Potter is a true lady and is never forward" he said with a heavy coating of sarcasm.

"I was sick of waiting"

"As cute as this bickering is, there is still a very important question to be asked" interjected Bianca.

"What?"

"Are you two together?"

"No"

"She just isn't allowed to see anyone else" Scorpius rose from his chair to face the girls on the couch.

"You're no fun" Lily pouted.

"I am loads of fun" Scorpius reassured her "As long as I am the only one you are having fun with"

"We'll see how long that lasts" Bianca chuckled.

"Lily will behave"

"I'm not a dog" Lily glared "I am going to the library" Lily jumped from the couch and headed to the door, feeling his manly presence behind her. "With B!" she shouted.

* * *

After Bianca had walked with a barefoot Lily to the library, she left not nearly as worried about the "lock down" as Scorpius. Lily sat at the lonely table at the very back of the library trying to write her newest letter to James. The letter was very short and to the point.

_Dear James,_

_I kissed the enemy. Expect an angry rant from Albus._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily was not planning on telling Albus, but it was bound to come up sooner or later. She had looked up from her letter and saw the angry brother running through the stacks. "Chris asked you to be his girlfriend?" he hissed.

"Actually he sort of screamed it. It was quite frightening"

While Albus fumed, the Gryffindor Quidditch team came into the library for their weekly study session at the table across the way from Lily's. Christian caught her eye and stumbled over his chair. She sent him a little wave. Albus spun his head around and saw his dumbstruck best friend. "Stop this Lily. Not him"

"Fine" she smirked at his triumphant face "You tell him"

Albus's face fell as did Lily's when an angry Scorpius and an annoyed Bianca came into the library. Lily huffed leaving her table crossing the library to the door.

"Bye Al, bye Christian" Scor grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out the door. "Oh Scor, how did you know I liked it rough?" he groaned.

"Now I am going to leave. Sorry I don't want to watch your forplay" Bianca ran around the corner leaving the "not"couple to their squabbles.

"Do you enjoy testing my patience?" his eyes watched the spot over her head.

"Stop over exaggerating" he cocked his eyebrow and smiled his sadistic smile.

"I'll see you at dinner"

* * *

"You are going to hurt yourself Lils" giggled Olivia Oxford. Lily's knuckles were turning turning white from her clenching fists.

"He is getting you good" said Bianca. Scorpius Malfoy for once in his life was being charming to the fan girls, making them love him more and creating new ones. Every once in a while he would shot a glance at Lily and gloat. He was playing her game and she had had enough. She huffed as she slid down the bench elbowing past the ditsy Hufflepuffs, draping herself across Scorpius' lap.

"Hello ladies. Keeping my boy company?" she tucked her head into his neck. "Isn't he just delicious?" she asked rubbing it in. When the group didn't scatter she decided to make her claim very clear. She meant for the kiss to be quick and to the point, but she got those butterflies again and the heat was radiating under her skin. Her arms around his neck became tighter. She could feel his lips smiling into the kiss, a response to the cat calls coming from Bianca and Olivia. Lily pulled away with a goofy grin on her face turning back to the posse. "Goodbye girls. We will not be seeing you soon"

"You ruin my fun" joked Scorpius.

"Really because I think you quite enjoyed that"

"Lily Luna Potter!" a scary familiar voice bellowed.

"Shit"

* * *

**Who was the voice? Review!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello**

* * *

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I was planning to update this week but I probably not.

My best friend commited suicide yesterday morning.

I wish for everyone to pray for him and to never think that they are so alone that they have to take their own life.

I love you all and goodbye for know.


	10. Developments

**Sorry I've been gone and sorry this is short! I love you all so much and I love this story. I have a huge outline for it all laid out. Standby for more.

* * *

**

**Developments

* * *

**

_Dear Bianca,_

_ There has been quite a large burden I have not shared with you for these last couple of months you've been away which because of recent developments I feel safe and compelled to share. The family is in ruin. Your drunk uncle had been caught a few years ago trying to carry on the workings of Voldemort. Lily's father Harry soon squelched this almost catastrophe, making sure it never hit the presses. However, the public has never heard of the embarrassment, my superiors in the ministry have. Slowly over the years, my wages cut and my reputation blackened in the eyes of the powerful, but there has been a sort of life raft thrown my way you could say._

_ Your mother saw the article concerning Jack Kensington, the Minister of Magic's __son__. This pleases your mother. She has been served tea before any other fine witch at all the garden parties (I am not quite sure my dear why this pleases her but she is your mother and my wife so we must pretend to understand it). As you can see this relationship has been very beneficial to your mother it also, my daughter, has been very beneficial to me. I have swiftly been moving up in the ranks at the ministry and in society. Bianca, you are my only child so I count on you to carry on the family pride since you cannot carry on the name. I wish for you to continue this relationship for the family's sake. You can save us from ruin! I have scheduled a follow up interview to Jack's article for you with Rita Skeeter. She will meet seek you out in within the next week._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your loving devoted father_

Bianca read the letter over and over again, alone in the great hall. Lily and Scorpius had bolted when her father caught their practical public shag and Bianca wasn't sure when she would see them next. Her eyes began to tear as she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag along with her quill.

_Dear Jack,_ she began.

_Love why have you not written to me since the term started? From our last rendezvous I would assume you would want to write to me or even want to see me again. I thought we had something special Jacky… please write to me quickly. I know this is short lovey but I cannot express my woes in a letter and would much rather be able to do so in person._

_ Your miserable lover,_

_ Bianca_

Bianca stroked the feathers of her barn owl that stood across from her seat and wrapped the letter around his foot, stopping him before he could flee."Wait boy" she cooed "I have one more letter"

She pulled out another piece of parchment to write a letter shorter than the one previous.

_ James,_

_ I have to. I am sorry. Just know it is a lie._

_ B._

Bianca tied this next letter to Salazar or Sal her owl named after her house founder. She watched as he flew away. Trying to fight back her tears, she made her way out of the Great Hall. She walked into the dungeons to see a spastic Lily screaming at a cool and collected Scorpius. Same old same old, except that Lily was draped on his lap with his face between her hands. Bianca felt a dagger plunge into her heart when she remembered that she and James had once had such a relationship that Lily and Scorpius were now developing. "How can you be so calm?" Lily screamed at him. He just smiled at her, which was a very rare Scorpius occurrence. Bianca watched as her best friend's face melted because of her childhood friend. Why could they finally be happy and Bianca's life had to be so miserable "Lily?" she called. Lily spun her head around and Bianca's face, streaked with tears and rosy red. "I need your help"

"B" Lily gasped "What's wrong?"

"My family is ruined" Bianca explained slowly, draining the emotion from her face "I must sell my soul to the devil and hurt your brother to save them"

"Bianca, what are you doing"

"I" B stuttered "I have to be in a very public relationship with Jack Kensington"

"But you hate him" Scorpius stated somewhat confused.

"I know. Sadly, this also involves an interview with_ Rita Skeeter _which is why I need you Lily. I need you and Ivy, and Scor for her 'sources' or else she'll go looking for her own. Keeley and any other low life of a dip shit would love an opportunity for their fifteen minutes of fame"

"I'll take care of Liv and the interview and I am volunteering Scor to distract Keeley" Lily began to concoct her plan in her mind as Scorpius looked at her in horror.

"Do you really want to throw poor Scorpius to the number one groupie?" asked a slightly amused B.

"It's the only thing that will fully distract her" Lily laughed then her face abruptly turning serious "If you kiss her. I **will** kill you"

"Yes, dear" he sighed.


	11. Threats and Trickery

**Heyyy. How's it goin? This is a shout out to Princess Patty. My buttface best friend who hunted this down. A Million and One Lakes. I own that title. I actually started this WEEKS ago but I thought something was missing so I wrote Developments first. I also have a Ginny/Harry fic possibly in the making. Not sure yet. Let e know if I should. Love ya!  
**

* * *

**Threats and Trickery **

**

* * *

**

"Daddy?" Lily breathed in panic, falling out of Scorpius' lap.

"Mr. Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall cheered rushing down the aisle of the hall towards Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Lily's uncle and father shared the faces of shock shown by a drowned cat.

"Oooooh!" Albus and Rose called from the Gryffindor table.

"Oh no" Lily trembled while the entire hall was distracted by her famous family she swiftly to the entry hall to be alone and catch her breath. She snapped her head up listening as determined steps fell upon the stone floor coming closer. Slowly inhaling through her nose she expecting to see her furious father as she turned she saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Scor you need to go before my father comes"

"Why?" he asked looking sincerely concerned and catching Lily off guard, Scorpius had issues being sincere.

"Because I've just made a fool of myself in front of my father!" she cried, "Why must I always be so reckless?"

"It's who you are Lily" Scorpius' attempts at comfort weren't helping.

"God I'm a slut"

"Don't talk that way"

"It's true!" her tears were falling, Scorpius pulled her into his chest running his fingers through her red hair. He had always wanted to do this, be a source of comfort and protection, too bad it was because she was embarrassed about one of the most fulfilling moments in his life.

"I enjoyed it" he mumbled. Lily groaned into his chest smacking him in his peck trying not to think of the toned hard muscle.

"Of course you did"

"Are you ashamed of me?" he whispered

"No. Just that my father had to find out this way"

"Lily!" Harry Potter's voice echoed down the hall. Springing to attention Lily shoved Scorpius into the closest broom closet, slamming the door shut.

"Over here Daddy" she called back "Scor just shhh" she pleaded to the door.

Harry jogged into view with her uncle, brother and cousin close behind, she internally groaned. "How's it going boys?" she laughed nervously. Albus couldn't take it, waving his finger like a mad man getting in her face he hollered.

"Scorpius Malfoy?! First Chris now my sworn rival?"

"Al" Lily and her father groaned in unison.

"You are in so much trouble when I tell James!" he continued

"Oh shut it!" She screamed.

"Why do I, your own brother has to find out when your practically straddling him in the great hall?"

"I was trying to get a point across"

"What? That someone could die from a heart attack at 17?!"

"That he's mine" she glared down her brother.

"Oh my god." gasped Ron turning to Harry "That's the look Ginny used to give me before she hexed me" Ron seemed to be hiding behind Harry slightly.

"In that case…" Harry chuckled "Come out of the closet Mr. Malfoy" Lily whimpered as Scorpius came up behind her and her father just stared blankly at her face. "When did this start?"

"Officially?" she asked

"Emotionally" Harry knew his relationship with his current wife had started far before they ever got together.

"Probably the first day I met him" Lily was having difficulty avoiding everyone's shocked penetrating eyes, especially the ice blue ones of Scorpius Malfoy's. "Stop it" she mumbled.

"I knew it!" laughed Hugo "I knew during sorting when you were sitting between him and Bianca Jones!"

Harry just looked at his flower and sighed. "Come on Lily we are going to go for a walk"

* * *

"Daddy?" Lily asked hesitantly. She and her father had been wandering round the grounds for a quarter of an hour and he hadn't said anything besides commenting on the restoration of the womping**(I just want to say when I spell cheked this, womanizing as one of the words)** willow "Are you angry with me?"

"No" he raised his eyebrow at his only daughter "Should I be?"

"To be honest I'm not quite sure"

"Well we'll just have to ask your mother then"

"I suppose"

"What do his parents think?"

"I don't know" she came to a halt glaring at the sun in contemplation.

"Do they know?" Harry Potter asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know" Lily repeated this time with a hitch in the pitch of her voice "I should ask him though"

"Probably" Harry laughed "Now, who is going to tell your mother and James?"

"No one?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Lily"

"Dad"

"Lily"

"Fine" she grunted as she headed back to the castle "But I will be in a multitude of pain"

"You'll get over it"

"I can't believe you would turn mother and daughter against each other!" Lily called behind her to Harry who was 15 meters away.

"A man has got to do what a man has got to do to keep out of firing range"

'Love you too!" She called

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade tomorrow"

"Okay!"

"With James!"

"Blah!"

* * *

"Scorpius, get out of the closet" Lily laughed as she opened the broom cupboard.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if I was aloud out" he huffed. Truth be told. Scorpius had been silently following Lily and her father during their discussion. Which brought many issues to the forefront of Scorpius' mind like was he going to tell his parents about them? Did he think that they would really care? Lily and he had been strolling down the hall to get some privacy in their common room with Scor's hands in his pockets and Lil's arm weaved through his. When they opened the door and realized that their dorm was empty, Lily started it with a simple kiss on the cheek. As they progressed deeper into the room Scorpius kissed her temple. Then Lily kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear. After, Scorpius kissed her neck. Lily's peck to his lips was just that, a peck. Scorpius kissed her harder as they sat on the couch. Scorpius leaning against the arm rest and Lily sitting across his lap. When Lily's hands began to trail down his shirt is when a calm Scorpius stopped her and asked with a cocky smile "So I'm yours?"

Lily was flustered and extremely sexually agitated, with her cheeks rosie and her hair slightly askew she griped "Well I practically broadcasted it to the entire school today, just thought I should say it out loud"

"So are you mine?" he countered

"No"

"What?" He was angry.

"I belong to no one"

Scor glared at her, not liking the unbalanced dynamics of this relationship… if he could even call it a relationship. It wasn't even that they weren't balanced. He could live with unbalanced, just as long as he was the one with the most say. With Lily Potter, that most definitely was not going to happen. Unless he pulled the true commitment card.

"I want you to meet my parents"

Lily's face shifted from amused defiance to pure terror in 13 seconds flat.

"What!" she shrilled.

"Well, I will be meeting yours"

"Just my father!"

"Then meet just my father"

"No!"

"Then I'm sorry I can no longer to promise to stay out of the broom cupboards with the Hufflepuffs" he grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't"

"Who says"

"Your sanity"

"I can't be sane if I've kissed you"

"Bitch" she spat at him.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes"

"Smashing"

Lily sat in silence glaring into the always roaring fire becoming more enraged by what she had just been tricked into finally turning to an arrogant Scorpius screaming in his face "How can you be so calm?"

"Lily?" came a soft voice from the door "I need your help"

* * *

**Next chapter I am very excited to write. Lets just say hylarity will ensue because of Miss Kiki/Bitch Face/Keeley **


	12. Dangerous and Forbidden?

**Hey guys…how's it goin? Long time no talk. Anywho. Updated. Finally! Happy Easter. Would you be a doll and go read my new James and Lily fic? I know I know I already have one in progress but my writing style has changed a bit over my last seven months of awful grieving and self discovery. Have a feelin it's still changing. And if you do manage to go read that, review please? I got like 20 favorites on it but no reviews! I think people thought it was a crappy one shot! No! Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dangerous and Forbidden?**

* * *

Why must I be so devilishly handsome? Scorpius asked himself as his best friend and his sort of girlfriend raided his closet. "Wear this" A black sweater was thrown in his face three days after Bianca received her letter and Lily owled her father and brother, changing their meet up for the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Why?" he was still flustered about the crazy plan the females had concocted. Bianca had an interview with a molding Rita Skeeter about her fake love affair with the Minister's son in the Slytherin common room in ten minutes. Her bitter lackey Keeley would soon be arriving to said common room and her interference would blow the whole charade. Bianca's indifference towards her was wearing thin upon her years of servitude and any opportunity to dethrone her would be taken. The two girls knew this.

What was needed was a distraction. Kiki had also shown willing servitude to a Scorpius Malfoy, aka Lily's sort of boyfriend.

"Black makes you look dangerous"

"…Dangerous"

"It's hot"

"Really" his patented bad boy smirk etched into concrete on his face as his fingers grasped for Lily's belt loop.

"No" she swatted his hand away. Looking over her shoulder she laughed at his pout. Throwing his jeans over her shoulder she took her stance before him crossing her arms "What is your problem Scor?"

"You are throwing me to the sharks!"

"Only one shark!" she exclaimed her honest cry folding into her giggle "Because you're a very handsome fish"

"I'll need a thorough sanitizing afterwards" the blonde grumbled.

"I am sure a bath will not be out of the question" Lily flipped his pants onto his pajama clad lap "Hurry now, she'll be coming down the corridor any minute"

Scorpius was dressed in his all black attire which contrasted nicely with his pale skin. With Lily and Bianca's approval Lily escorted the Malfoy out of the common room leaving Bianca sitting pristinely on the leather couch. The young female Potter dragged her man down the hall and into the dark alcove. She brushed her hands across his shoulders and down his collar, imitating the morning ritual of her mother with her father. Silently laughing at the thought of her as Mrs. Malfoy sending her husband out to work as she watched over their fair haired children.

"Don't make me do this" Scorpius pleaded, gripping the tops of her arms.

"Be good" Lily whispered. She lightly pressed her lips to his, letting them linger to remind him what a special sort of bird she was. She stepped away adjusting her headband and running her fingers along her pearls, with a small pretty smile she left back to the common room to entertain the reporter.

Scorpius waited in the shadows, silently pleading that Keeley wouldn't follow her routine and would realize that Bianca would never be waiting for her, pleading her , to help her with her love life or to ask her how in the world she got her eyes to look so radiant. But no, Keeley was a dreamer and she dreamed that someday Bianca would need and/or worship her.

He listened as her kitten heel clicked along the cold stone of the dungeons. Her hair had been curled in stiff, concrete ringlets. Scorpius observed the seemed like a forced over done imitation of Bianca's morning waves. With a deep breath and a quick prayer Scorpius pushed himself from the alcove and leaned against the opposite wall.

Keeley was startled by his sudden appearance but sloppily collected her cool.

"Hello Scorpius" she tried to flutter on a delicate breath.

"Hey Keel" she almost wanted to faint at his casual use of a nickname "Where you off to?" he questioned even though he knew exactly where he was going.

"Just to the common room" she drawled with a stumbled seduction "to umm…wind down. Today has just been so hectic."

_She'll kill me if I fail. She'll kill me if I fail._ His mantra repeated over and over in his head as he came closer to Keeley "Tell me about it" he rolled his head back wanting to cry. He grabbed Kiki's hand and pulled her into the alcove slightly pushing her into the wall. He had to ease up. He was trying to be seductive not violent. He didn't know if he could do it.

Keeley's hand brushed up to his neck where they played with his skin. Scorpius ignored the disgusted shivers that were going up his body "Where's Miss Lily?" Keeley's bitterness broke through Scor's concentration.

An epiphany struck his head along with it to. Just pretend she's Lily, well, Lily during mind games. Being with Lily know involved lips and tongues which thank god, were strictly off limits in this operation. He leaned in smirking remember the games he had started two years ago when she had only been a third year "Let's not talk about her…"

Poor Keeley. If Lily hadn't been able to keep sober at Scorpius' whispers then Keeley wouldn't have a chance.

But she couldn't believe it. She'd watched Scorpius and Bianca at all the parties since they were born, playing and laughing, getting into trouble. It had been together though. Keeley had been over looked at those parties. Never invited to play. Never asked to help convince the house elves to make 20 batches of fudge which got them dreadfully sick together none the less. Never was she invited to the tea parties Bianca had thrown as a toddler. They'd known each other forever but never had she been included.

Until the last possible moment it had seemed to her. Their seventh year of Hogwarts.

She'd thought it would happen sooner what with them being sorted into the same house. She was sure she had them all to herself for the rest of their lives but two years later came Olivia and Lily. The over soured lemons in her tea.

Now it appeared she had Lily's man.

Delicious.

"Oh Scor" she sighed "I always knew that someday you'd realize, oh that you just had to realize. We're perfect for each other. You and I. I'm not too _young_ like some birds out there. I know what a man like you _needs_. A real woman who can take care of you"

Scorpius was very confused. Had his "let's not talk about her" conveyed more than he meant? This wasn't a black mailing operation even though if he let her carry on in the such she was going he might just hear more than he meant to…yet she was bringing up interesting points… "She's just too domineering my love, she'll never let you feel like a man. She'll use you. The way our darling Bianca has trained her"

She couldn't believe her own nerve. She felt sexy. In control. She believe him so aroused he could hardly speak. He hadn't said a word as she presented her case. Just stood there he did, pressed against her breathing over her ear.

When one hears footsteps rushing down the hall most would spring apart when in an embarrassing situation such as Keeley and Scorpius were in, but not Kiki. She had dreamed of being caught in alcoves, stairwells, or broom closets. Lily and Bianca had always been finding themselves in such predicaments. She gripped onto the young Malfoy digging her long claws into his arm, waiting to be caught. The boy was mortified to say the least. This woman was sad and slightly mad. To his despair the footsteps stepped right outside the alcove.

A small, pale, lightly freckled hand reached out and snatched him by his sweater pulling him from the grasp of Ms. Abbotson who had a not so grateful stumble into the middle of the corridor. Keeley hated the literalness of their usual rankings, but Lily looked down upon her.

"Keep your slaggy hangs _off_ Scorpius", her voice was level as she tried with all her might to be threatening though she seemed to be in the more vulnerable position.

Lily had already turned her back with Scor being dragged behind her, when she halted. Cocking her eyebrow in amusement she looked at the bony, brunette strewn across the floor.

"Eat your words Kiki" she chuckled "Do I need to start labeling my things?"

She gave a squeeze to his slightly rough hand and preceded in pulling him to the common room "The wretched woman wants a picture of the three of us lounging in all our amazing surname splendor. She is convinced it will be front page! Bianca's mother will be very happy of this. It's all very amusing. The love of the Minister's son! The daughter of The Chosen One with the son of an ex follower of You-Know-Who blah blah blah" Lily had explained to him theatrically with waving of her hands and fluttering of her fingers. Before the door of the common room she looked him over and reexamined herself laughing.

"What?" he questioned her sanity.

"I think with the way I'm dressing in pearls and curls and you all dark and mysterious we are painting the perfect picture for Rita's column"

"Yes" he smirked "I'm sure Mrs. Jones will read it at the next tea party… Oi!" Scorpius' face screwed through his thinking path. His mother was a frequent guest at these tea parties "My mother is finding out about us from a newspaper article?"

"It might also appear in _Witches Weekly_"

"Smashing" his sarcasm was thick.

Lily sighed "Look, I know this isn't how you wanted them to find out but do it for Bee…please?"

"Why would I do anything for Bianca?" he snorted

"That is a very good question" she chortled "Do it for me then?"

His head tilted to the left and slightly back as his free hand that wasn't intertwined with hers brushed across her cheek bone "Alright" he demanded cheekily "But I believe a real short snog is in order first"

With a roll of her eyes Lily pushed forward on her toe to touch her lips to his. He deepened it and held her in place keeping his lips firm and stationary.

A large crashing sound and a burst of light come from their side. Lily's eyes split open and widened at the sight of Rita Skeeter's camera catching their private moment.

"Ahh forbidden love!" She called "So wonderful! Keep your eyes bright for the presses!"

* * *

**Review because it's a nice thing to do! That rhymed! Review because of the rhymage!**


	13. Meet Ups and Break Ups

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. This one is short but I have a plan. Also I started writing a n story called The Beginnig of the End I've been working really hard on it and I just don't think it is getting the attention it deserves. Maybe it is. If the first chapter of it sucks let me know.**

* * *

**Meet ups and Break ups**

* * *

In the Three Broomsticks James sat with his mother and father, fuming. The prophet was awful this morning. He went to the news stand preferring it to owl delivery. His eyes were bombarded by a large picture of Scorpius Malfoy groping his little sister. Al had warned him but he just didn't want to believe it. It was made even worse by the smaller of picture of Bianca next to it and the headline reading "**Slytherin Society Love**"

_I walked in to the classic room filled with black, leather couches and fine rugs to meet Bianca Jones, 17, daughter of the London Jones' and Lily Potter, 15, daughter of the Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, Godric's Hallow Potter's, dressed in slacks and pearls. I was immediately taken by Bianca's striking features, now I know exactly why our Minister's son has taken quite fancy for her. In the subdued lighting her skin was porcelain white which contrasted with her ebony hair and emerald green eyes. With Lily's class though I was hooked and immediately began wondering who her lad could be or if she had one. She shook my hand and her welcoming smile reminded me of her father whom I interviewed many years ago and who is my very close, intimate friend._

_After the pleasantries though we got down to business "How did you and Jack meet?" I asked._

_"Well Rita" she offered me the spot next to her on the couch "I was picking up a book at Flourish and Blotts when Jack fell right into my path. Literally. He isn't the most graceful man" she sighed fondly at the memory_

At this point James couldn't continue his reading. It was in his work place. In his damned work place that they had met. He clenched his fist harder still feeling the letter that Bianca had sent him. It was in his grasp and covered in nervous sweat. She claimed it didn't mean anything and he wanted to believe her. He didn't get it but he would question her later and then he would. This thought calmed him but new fury bubbled inside every time he caught a glimpse of the picture of his baby sister.

He was going to see them together today, and hopefully knock some sense into her then go talk to Bee. That was the plan. It was going to work but he had to be logical and calm and… "Lily Bloody Potter!" it didn't work. Lily was wearing the sweater that her and James had made with their Grandma Molly. He knew she was pulling on heart strings and it was slightly working. She was playing the little sister. No makeup, sneakers, hair down and still slightly wet from a shower, and her hand wrapped in the Malfoy boy's. She had planned it and James could totally tell because for the first time in James' entire life he saw Scorpius wearing a t-shirt.

"James!" she let go of Scorpius and ran to hug James in his ear she whispered "Be nice" She turned and to their parents "Mum, Daddy" she kissed them both on the cheek and took the seat across from her mother and Scorpius took the one next to her "This is Scorpius" the blonde boy was immensely polite and shook the parents hands.

James hadn't planned for Ginny to be so prepared.

"Nice to see you again son" Harry greeted the boy but his wife remained silent. She surveyed the boy and then her daughter.

"I see Lily has trained you well" James was glad that he and his mother were on the same track.

"Well I take after my mum" ah there was Lily, James thought, her smirk was back. Ginny smiled at her daughter and glanced a Scorpius.

"Sadly," Scorpius started "I'm proud of it. I'd rather it be me than someone else"

"He's a smooth talker" Ginny laughed "Watch yourself boy she has a big, strong man looking out for her"

"Thanks love" smiled Lily's father.

Ginny patted her husband's arm and sighed "I was talking about James love" Harry seemed affronted while James just laughed.

Lily knew that she had won this battle of love.

Scorpius' pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, his hands went back to hair. Lily's hands brushed down his stomach and she laughed as the sleeves of her sweater tickled his sides and he squirmed. "Next" hard kiss on her mouth "you" lighter kiss "meet" a kiss on her neck "my" a nuzzle "parents"

Lily broke off mid giggle as she pulled away "No" she shook her head. Scorpius furrowed his eyes and locked Lily into the back of the wall in the deserted classroom they had taken over.

"No?" he was angry. Lily didn't want to deal.

"No"

"Why the bloody fuck not?" he demanded.

Lily didn't miss a beat with her reply "I don't want to"

"But I did it for you. I met your parents. I wore a bloody t-shirt. I sucked up to your parents. I…I threw myself at fucking Keeley Abbotson!"

"So you want me to meet your parents in exchange?" she asked "Why can't we just be like this and happy and snog and, and just be? Why are you complicating things?"

"Do you hear yourself Lily? If you want to be together then you need to meet my parents" Scorpius was determined.

"The only reason you met my parents is cause we had to cause we were caught otherwise I would have NEVER introduced you…" she cut off as she watched the hurt on his face.

"That's all I am? I'm your play thing. I'm not a relationship? Lily I thought we were committing" He stepped closer to her his eye were all she could see.

"People like us don't commit" she whispered. He stepped away from her in an angry huff.

"Fine" he whispered as he backed up and picked up his shirt "No commitment"

And with that he picked turned around and walked out the door. The only sound it that deserted classroom was Lily'sobs.

* * *

**Review**


	14. Say It Again

**So, so, so sorry! This is short but I think it is very satisfying. This is not a long chapter story but I figure it will have a lot of chapters. I love the feedback I am getting! I wish I could spend more time on this but I have so much summer homework. My school is intense. But I will get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Love you all for being so forgiving! **

* * *

Say it Again

* * *

It was a Wednesday. And every Wednesday Bianca went to the lake and wrote her letter to her parents. No matter what the weather, that is where she went. But that Wednesday she didn't quite make it. Once she made it on to the grounds a familiar, large hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her to the wall.

She dropped her rucksack. He towered over here and they just stared. Green meeting brown. His jaw was tight and she was scared. Scared he wouldn't understand. Scared he'd never forgive her. She didn't know what to say so she held her breath. She tilted her cheek into his palm when he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes grew warmer but his demeanor was tight.

"Do you want him?" James asked her. She shook her head and a warm tear streamed down her face, hitting the heel of his hand. "Why do you do this to me? Do you want me to lay awake at night? Do you want me to be distracted and just a wretched mess?"

"No James. No…"

"Because that's what you're doing to me." He flushed his body to hers. "Why? I never thought you to be cruel. Yet, you torture me so."

She buried her face into his shirt so it would soak up her tears "James, this isn't like the other times. This isn't for my personal gain or to make you jealous. I have to do this. I…"

"No Bianca," he touched her lifted her head with his hand "Don't do this. It's killing us both."

"I have to do this or my family James. We'll lose everything if I don't. You'd do anything for your family James. Don't deny it. It's what I've learned from you."

"Don't you dare make me the cause, Bianca, I love you. You know I love you. I fought it. I failed. No one compares. No one will ever compare. Don't do this," he growled. He let his other hand reach up to cup her face to hold her still. To make sure she was looking into his eyes. "We've been wretched. We've fought endlessly. But I will never regret us. I will never regret this pain because it proves I love you. It gives me the strongest conviction. It also makes me hate him. More than it is healthy to hate anyone. When I sleep," he let out a haggard breath "when I sleep all I can dream about is _his_ lips on your skin, your smell on _his_ clothes, _his_ words in your mind," he choked.

"I love you."

It was the first time she had ever said the words aloud.

Yet, the silence was deafening.

He dropped his hands from her face and his forehead rolled on her shoulder in defeat, letting out a loud groan. His nose would graze from her shoulder to her neck. His lips pantomimed the kiss he craved to give her. "You're someone elses…"

Her hand reached up to the top of his neck where his hear met the skin. "No. Just to the public eye. Let me love you James. I'm ready. I need you. I know this isn't how we want it but I have to protect my family but it will drive me absolutely mad. Keep me sane. Let me love you."

James body pressed harder into hers and his fingers flashed to her sides. He squeezed there. Her whimper was so faint that no lover other than James would ever hear it. He was so attuned to everything about her, it was useless to ignore. He finally kissed her neck and whispered against her skin, "Say it again."

"I love you."

The pressure in his chest lessened. Like a layer of cloud just stripped from his rib cage. His kissed under her jaw. "Say it again."

"I love you." The words were like butter bear on her tongue. So warm, so filling.

His lips traveled to the corner of her lip as he whispered, "Say it again,"

New tears sprouted from her eyes. Happy ones. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed, pulling the familiar taste of her tongue into his mouth. Her hands slipped with her weak knees but he caught her with one arm around her waist and the other in its favorite spot weaved in her hair. When her hands were useful they went to his face, feeling his stubble on her palm. She arched into his body trying to get as close as possible in their layers of clothing. His mouth pressed hard on hers as they worked. When he tried to travel to her neck she shook her head and ducked down to catch his lips once more. Biting and pulling on his bottom lip.

The way he moved against her was too reminiscent of their time in the Gryffindor Tower dormitory beds. It filled them both with thoughts and yearnings of privacy. Privacy they did not have at the moment. They pulled apart. He couldn't let his hands wander on public grounds was not the place to do such things. He didn't untangle his limbs but he cooled h breathing down. When he could properly speak he again he whispered "I'll always remind you. Your thoughts will never be of him." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I won't allow it."

"I'll write to you; every day if you'd like." It was the first time she had ever promised a correspondence. It was bitter sweet, the first time she was ever really trying but she had to be torn. Seen by Jack and loved by James.

He nodded. "I'll visit. I'll meet you where ever I can. We'll be together Bianca. We _will_. You won't betray your family. You just need the society boost not a…marriage proposal." Even though there was still a question in his voice.

"No," she confirmed. "No wedding proposals from Jack."

* * *

**I can't write without reveiws. **


	15. Admitting the Inevitable

**It's an actual update! Huzzah!**

* * *

**Admitting the Inevitable**

* * *

"You know this is illegal right?"

"Talking to you?"

"_Kidnapping_"

"Well, Lily, we need to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"Us."

He had locked her in a broom closet.

She was _pissed._

"I don't believe that there is an us actually."

Scorpius shook his head, "You, see I'm not really satisfied with that answer."

"Who say I give a flipping fuck about your satisfaction?"

"You're just such a _tease_," he growled and backed her farther up the wall of the confined space. It has been days since she walked out on him. 13 days to be exact. The problem with tracking down Lily was that she was a Potter and she was a Slytherin. Now Potters are known to be very passionate and stubborn and whole hoard of other very Gryffindor-esqe things but Slytherins are known to be exceedingly cunning. This presented a problem because when Lily decides she doesn't want to be found by a certain person – she doesn't get found. Ever. Until that is she and another Slytherin happen to both become very hungry at the same time for a the certain left overs of a butter chiffon cake that was served at dinner leading them both down the very dame hallway and path.

It just _had_ to be a sign. Or so Mr. Malfoy believed.

"You're a_ leach_. So clingy it's not my fault if you perceive me as something other than what _you_ expect to be normal."

"Cut the shite Lily."

"Let me _go _Scor."

"_No!"_

"My father is the bloody head of the Auror department and you think it wise to kidnap me? Let alone that he's Harry Potter? I usually don't pull the chosen one card because I mean he's my dad but **hello**!"

"Then I suppose that tells you something huh."

"Oh like the bloody hell what?"

"That's how much I want you."

Whatever Lily was expecting it certainly wasn't _that_. She thought perhaps he would yell or try and seduce her which were both things she was very prepared for. She wasn't expecting him to be _sweet_. He cheated, she decided. Scorpius Malfoy was a lot of things but never, _ever_ _**sweet**_. It was like Filch being clean. It just doesn't happen.

It was possibly the most romantic Scorpius _could_ get.

Did that matter to Lily?

No.

No, it didn't.

"I hear you're running around with Graham Coulter."

Lily tipped her head back in defiance. "Possibly," She quipped.

"What's your game Lily? You'll just flit around because you can? You find me amusing this way? That – that's _horrible_. That makes _you_ horrible."

She felt like she had been slapped. He was just saying the most _shocking_ things this evening.

"And yet…" he sighed exasperated, "that suppose that makes me horrible too. You're not supposed to love horrible people are you?"

Lily didn't remember seeing a thing when she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Macklan had always been an odd sort of fellow. He was known for never really having anything to say but I suppose it was because he thought more than others did. He knew he though more than Lily because though she was rather smart she acted on every little whimsy she had. Maeve, his sister, was perhaps a bit scatter brained gaining her whimsy from their mother, Luna.

Macklan thought though. All the time. About everything. He never decided anything until he did have a real good think on it, perhaps a nice distractionless sit in a dark closet (many a person found him quite barmy for he was often caught be frantic snoggers while doing this).

However, when he had thought some through and decided what was true he never faltered. That was why sometime back in third year he decided he was very much in love with Olivia Oxford. He had first spoken to her while on the train ride to Hogwarts all those years ago and was quite surprised when she could tell him with confidence why the brightness of Saturn was devastating for the thestral population of Northern Ireland.

She could see them too, for which he was intensely jealous. His mother could see them, actually many people's parents could see them. Those of the fighting generations saw many people die and were no stranger to death. She had seen her muggle cousin die of cancer and this was very hard on her because they were indeed very close as children.

If Macklan were one to take into consideration such things he would admit that she might be…perhaps, very pretty, beautiful, gorgeous even if he was one to say anything at all.

With all of his years and years of thinking Macklan had made a very important decision that came in handy as he got older – people do not have to love you back for you to love them. With Olivia having a boyfriend who she appeared to be very happy with this knowledge gave him great comfort (though he would really rather her love him back).

They didn't even talk all that much but every day in Divination whenever she would raise her hand or give a telling of what she saw in her tea leaves his heart would putter just that much faster.

Sometimes they would even make eye contact. From these encounters Macklan had seared the exact color of her eyes into his brain it was hot chocolate with extra cinnamon and then something that could be described only has stardust. When she was sad (like when she spoke of her muggle cousin – he believed her name was Matilda) her eyes seem to swirl and suck him into an abyss that could find no salvation or when she was happy (like when they have spiced pumpkin cake for _breakfast_) the sparkled like nuggets of gold.

It was one of those thinking times again however and with all these things being taken into account Macklan was beginning to think he might need to tell her. Even though she was currently spoken it was only right that the girl know her options. He was definitely and option, or so he had decided, because Olivia was not one to care about if someone was a son of legendary Quidditch player (and if she did he was sure that the son of one of Harry Potter's best friends and fellow fighter in the war was much much more impressive, that's only if she was one of _those_ girls which she wasn't).

Yes, he would tell her.

Someday.

* * *

**Review! Also leave me prompts because I'm going to be starting a compilation drabble/one shot story. No plot just Lily and Scorpius and their life. **


End file.
